monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Warmaster Elvira
Elvira was kicked out of heaven after she lost one of her protégés, but she came back with renewed power and was welcomed into heaven as an authority. She's the one who trained Barbael to become an angel instead of a demon, and no one ever doubts her word! __TOC__ Role: Support Overview Maybe you think you can just outspeed and deny Warmaster Elvira and her team, but that doesn't occur when she is on the battlefield. Elvira's trait is incredibly versatile, giving Evasion to all allies at the start of the battle and making the enemy monsters useless for the first turn. But that's not all. Elvira has very good stats. Her main problem is she is very weak to PER which is extremely common in the meta causing her trait to be less dominant than before and most of her moves in general suffer. In addition, there are monsters with the new Pierce ability, which completely destroys her. As the meta has evolved her use has slowly decreased, but she is still a strong monster! Pros: *Spectacular trait *Great stats *Good gimmicks like Team NER, Sunburn, Damage Boost, Precision, Healing, Damage Protection, and Photophobic Shield *Great Special *Has multiple NER to clear harmful effects Cons: *High cooldowns and stamina costs *Average stats compared to other Warmasters *PER destroys her (and it's really common) *Fully ranked moves aren't as good as other Warmaster's fully ranked moves Recommended Moveset Power of the Angel (Ranked) *Words Won't Save You / Rebuke the Sinner (55 Light dmg + Team Damage Protection, 33s, 3 CD) / (AoE 45 Light dmg + Sunburn, 27s, 3 CD) *Warmaster Aura (Team 35% Heal + NER + Precision + Damage Boost, 34s, 3 CD) *Ethereal Vigilance (60 Special dmg + Sunburn + Bleed + self Evasion, 31s, 3 CD) *Light Of Salvation (50 Light dmg + Team Photophobic Shield, 28s, 3 CD) Warmaster Elvira, a Support monster that takes it to the extreme when ranked up. Warmaster Aura instantly heals your team by 35% while giving them Damage Boost + Precision, patching them up and letting them hit hard while not miss their attacks. Ethereal Vigilance is a hard-hitting Special-based move that applies Sunburn + Bleed, and gives yourself Evasion as well. Light of Salvation ''deals a nice amount of Light damage while also giving your entire team the rare Photophobic Shield, which blocks all damage except Light-based damage for 2 turns, essentially deeming them '''invincible' if the enemy team doesn't have a monster with PER or a hard-hitting Light-based move. The last move is up to you. Do you want to give your team a 50% Damage Protection and basically double their Life? Or do you want a hard-hitting AoE Light move that also applies Sunburn? Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Life; 2 Life, 1 Team Strength; 3 Team Strength Demon Slayer (Unranked) *Words Won't Save You *Aura of Forgiveness (Team NER + 50% Heal, 30s, 3 CD) *Aura of Wrath (Team NER + Damage Boost, 30s, 2 CD) *Repent Sinner / Sinner Agony (70 Light dmg + Sunburn, 32s, 2 CD) / (AoE 35 Light dmg + 50% chance Sunburn, 28s, 1 CD) This set is made to use Elvira as a Support to the fullest. She is a great Support monster, even when unranked. Words Won't Save You is a decently hard-hitting Light move that also gives your team 50% Damage Protection, so this is a must-have. Aura of Forgiveness is a powerful healing move that heals your team by 50% and also removes negative status effects such as Burn, Ignite, Stun, Mega Stun, etc. Aura of Wrath is another AoE NER move, but it trades the 50% Heal for Damage Boost and lower cooldown. For the final move, you can choose between Repent Sinner for a powerful single-target Light move that also applies Sunburn, or Sinner Agony for a nice Light AoE with a 50% chance to apply Sunburn that also has a low cooldown of 1 turn. Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed Counters *Zizania is a great counter to Elvira. It is a Metal attacker with Pierce moves that can bypass Elvira's Evasion status caster. *Warmaster Thalassa can remove her Evasion and PER + Trait Disable another enemy while also applying MegaFreeze to all enemies. *Warmaster Sherezar has an Extra Turn PER skill is an AoE, and also costs no stamina. However, the main thing is his skillset. He can potentially keep on denying Elvira and her allies since he has two AoE PER skills, and one of them also applies Positive Effects Blocked, preventing them from catching a break via Recently Stunned, Possessed or Freezed. He also has a wide variety of deny effects, such as an AoE random Control + Torture effect while also giving his team a random positive effect and can also CDA Elvira and her team. His True Vision trait allows him to ignore Elvira's 35% status effect accuracy reduction trait. *PER, in general, is a huge counter to Elvira. She relies heavily on status effects that boost her allies. PER basically negates all these positive effects and severely hurt her main ability to support. *Silverleaf is a decent counter to Elvira's evasion because of his move, The Other Cheek. This move is a team Skill Mirror and team Regeneration. This allows his team to reflect the moves done back to them. Category:Light monsters Category:Blind Immunity Category:Exclusive book Category:Female book Category:Winged book Category:Warmaster Category:Duel Trait Category:Supporter Category:Evasion